Description: (Applicant's Description) The Laboratory Instrumentation Shared Resource repairs and maintains research equipment necessary for laboratory- based investigations at the CRCH in a timely and cost-effective fashion. In addition, the Resource is responsible for the oversight of a remote freezer temperature monitoring system, maintenance of the Center's emergency power generator system, and the fabrication of small equipment and devices. Because the CRCH is remotely located from repair centers on the US mainland and is off the main University of Hawaii campus, it is essential that the Center maintain its own dedicated research equipment repair facility. The Resource keeps its own specialized diagnostic instrumentation, common small hand and power tools, and fabrication machinery. The Resource services only laboratories housed at the CRCH building; peer-reviewed funded investigators utilize the majority of its services (99 percent). The CCSG provides 66.4 percent support, which provides fiscal stability for this critical research support service. The Resource is also funded by a charge-back system that covers 17.2 percent of its expenses with the remaining 16.4 percent obtained from institutional commitment.